


i'm gonna try, yeah, just a little bit harder (so I can give, give, give, give him every bit of my soul)

by lucygu



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sickfic, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucygu/pseuds/lucygu
Summary: "Do’ cazzo stai?"È la terza volta che Edoardo cerca di chiamarlo, quella mattina, e la terza volta chel’utente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile, si prega di riprovare più tardi.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	i'm gonna try, yeah, just a little bit harder (so I can give, give, give, give him every bit of my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Un altro po' di miele perché non mi stanco mai di pensare a quanto sono soft questi due. E perché ogni fandom ha bisogno di una sick fic. Inoltre sto combattendo con la tosse anche io, per cui mi sono un po' divertita a far soffrire Lauro (scusa, Lauro, ti voglio bene).
> 
> Anche questa è dedicata a [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons) che controlla il mio romano e i miei deliri, e mi bullizza per farmi scrivere quando mi perdo in altre cose.

"Do’ cazzo stai?"

È la terza volta che Edoardo cerca di chiamarlo, quella mattina, e la terza volta che _l’utente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile, si prega di riprovare più tardi_. Non che non sia abituato ai ritardi di Lauro, ma avevano in progetto di incontrarsi in studio, nonostante ormai l’album fosse pronto e non avessero quasi nulla da fare, gli altri già tutti in vacanza, ed Edo si era svegliato di ottimo umore, pregustando quella che _ufficialmente_ era una giornata extra di lavoro ma _ufficiosamente_ era solo una scusa per poter passare ore a baciarsi in uno dei loro posti preferiti. Quando registravano Lauro era fin troppo ligio al dovere, troppo preso dall’album, e usciti dallo studio spesso erano troppo stanchi per fare qualcosa che non fosse dormire, quindi questa era l’occasione perfetta e soprattutto erano mesi che parlava di _inaugurare_ il divano nuovo allo studio, e ora che ne avevano l’occasione aveva piantato Edoardo così, senza dire una parola, il telefono spento.

Ed erano giorni che anche Edoardo pregustava l’idea di scopare Lauro su quel divano, non lo trovava giusto.

Appena si calma un attimo registra che non è proprio da Lauro fare tardi ad appuntamenti del genere, e spinge via la vaga preoccupazione che sente, è Lauro quello apprensivo e paranoico, non lui. Decide comunque di andare a casa di Lauro, quantomeno per buttarlo giù dal letto e poi probabilmente per _vendicarsi_ per averlo stuzzicato e poi abbandonato così.

Ripercorre la stessa strada al contrario, non è un caso che quando si sono trasferiti a Milano abbiano preso appartamenti relativamente vicini, non troppo per non dover ammettere la loro reciproca codipendenza, ma abbastanza da non dover rinunciare ad avere l’altro vicino, raggiungibile in poco tempo, come è stato per tutta la loro vita. Solo per avere un certo senso di sicurezza quando si sono trasferiti in una città nuova, si sono detti. E ci hanno anche creduto un po’.

Il palazzo dove abita Lauro ha il portiere, che gli augura il buongiorno e torna a guardare il telefono, ormai abituato alla sua presenza e al colore dei suoi capelli. Suona il campanello una, due volte, colpisce la porta con il palmo della mano dicendo il suo nome ad alta voce, ed è quasi pronto a iniziare a preoccuparsi quando sente un tonfo provenire da dentro l’appartamento. Lauro apre dopo un paio di lunghissimi minuti, senza maglietta e a piedi scalzi, "che te urli, guarda che qui me conoscono, che figure me fai fare", gli dice con un mezzo sorriso, a cui Edo risponde con il dito medio, non troppo convinto. La voce rauca di Lauro non gli fa presagire nulla di buono.

_Oh._

"T'ho aspettato quasi un'ora allo studio" gli risponde senza molta convinzione, "e hai il telefono spento." Lauro si guarda intorno come a cercare il telefono, facendo ridere Edo.

"Non so mica dov’è finito…" Lauro sembra un bambino così, l’espressione confusa, il viso rosso, le braccia strette intorno al petto, ed Edoardo non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere vedendolo. "Frate’, ma tutto ok? Te senti male?"

Lauro gonfia le guance, quasi offeso dalla domanda, "Ma te pare, sto alla grande, adesso mi vesto e andiamo, damme ‘n attimo." Lauro fa un paio di passi verso la stanza da letto, ma Edoardo lo vede arrivare alla porta del corridoio e aggrapparsi allo stipite, appoggiandosi poi con la fronte con il fiato corto.  
Edo vorrebbe ridere della sua testardaggine, ma si considera un gentiluomo e un buon fidanzato, per cui si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a precipitarsi a sorreggere il suo fidanzato, "Vie’ qua, tieniti, deficiente, ti porto a letto"

Lauro sbatte gli occhi, non particolarmente convinto "No, no. Voglio veni’ co’ te."

"Guarda che non sto andando via, al massimo vado in cucina." spiega. Non che si aspetti che Lauro lo ascolti, non lo fa mai. Sospirando, annuisce, e con un'espressione vittoriosa in viso, Lauro circonda le spalle di Edo con un braccio, lasciandosi trascinare sul divano del salotto, mentre Edo si guarda intorno alla ricerca di plaid, "Certo, se non stessi sempre mezzo nudo magari non ti saresti ammalato"

"Pensavo di piacerti mezzo nudo" è la risposta a mezza voce di Lauro. Edo gli risponde lanciandogli il plaid sulla faccia.

"Lauretto, t'ho fatto un t- La'?"

La finestra è aperta, Lauro sul balcone con il telefono in mano e una sigaretta nell'altra.

"Oh, ti sei impazzito, che stai a fa’ fuori?" Lauro fa un cenno con la mano che regge la sigaretta, come se avesse appena sentito la domanda più stupida al mondo. Edoardo torna indietro prima di dire qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi, come se occuparsi di Lauro in quello stato fosse la sua idea di bella giornata. Si è anche tagliato un dito raccogliendo i cocci di un bicchiere che Lauro aveva lasciato cadere prima che arrivasse ("non è colpa mia, Edoa’, te sei messo a urla' come un matto fuori dalla porta, m'hai fatto pijà 'n colpo").

"Edo?"

"Vado in farmacia a prenderti qualcosa, che in 'sta casa non c'hai un cazzo. Fai tanto l'ipocondriaco e manco c'hai un'aspirina." prende la giacca e sta per uscire dalla porta quando sente Lauro tossire e inghiotte un _ecco, appunto_. "T'ho fatto un tè col miele, come piace a te. Ti ho messo anche dei biscotti. Smetti di fare i capricci e magna."

Edoardo torna dopo poco meno di un'ora, apre con le chiavi che ha preso a Lauro, pensa che dovrebbe fare una copia da tenere con sé, _per le emergenze_ , si dice, ma poi pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe se Lauro potesse entrare a casa sua in ogni momento, e se ci mette un secondo di troppo a infilare la chiave nella toppa, perché gli trema un po' la mano al pensiero, nessuno è lì a vederlo.

Lauro è di nuovo sul divano, la testa nascosta sotto la coperta, addormentato. Edoardo cerca di ricordare cosa faceva sua madre quando lui era piccolo e stava male, e tocca piano la fronte di Lauro. Non è un esperto, ma è decisamente bollente.

"La’." chiama, piano. Non ha speranze e lo sa, da quando si conoscono svegliare Lauro è sempre stato una missione impossibile; quando erano a Pechino Express erano sempre gli ultimi a lasciare la casa, perché svegliare Lauro all’alba si rivelava sempre più complicato di trovare un passaggio, e trovare un passaggio per loro era praticamente impossibile. Si distende accanto a lui sul divano, per fortuna quando ha preso la casa Lauro era rimasto ossessionato per settimane nel trovare i mobili perfetti, tra cui un divano inutilmente grande ("Non è colpa mia se sono alto, Edo, mi serve spazio," gli aveva detto trascinandolo nell'ennesimo negozio di arredamento. Edoardo si era lamentato fino a quando Lauro non gli aveva mostrato esattamente come sfruttare un divano di quelle dimensioni).

"Laure’," gli dà un bacio sul cuore tatuato sotto l'occhio, poi cerca di scivolare un po' più in basso, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo e lasciando una scia di baci bagnati. Strofina piano i denti sulla spalla di Lauro e lo sente fare rumorosamente un respiro, gli occhi serrati, chiaramente non ha intenzione di fargli capire che è sveglio. Così fa finta di niente e risale a mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre con una mano gli accarezza un fianco ancora nudo, giocando con l'elastico della tuta, per poi lasciarlo e accarezzargli la pancia, facendogli il solletico. Il risultato è subito quello previsto da Edoardo, Lauro ride, si contorce e gli dà una gomitata non tanto leggera sul fianco, Edoardo non si lamenta, sa di essersela meritata.

"Buongiorno, raggio di sole," lo prende in giro, "che ne dici di svegliarti e prendere le medicine che _con tanto amore_ ti ho ho comprato?"

Lauro è sicuro che il suo cuore abbia saltato un battito sull'ultima frase, come ogni volta, e decide di ignorarla perché sente già la faccia bruciare per la febbre, non ha bisogno di peggiorare la situazione, "Nnnchimrcs."

Edoardo scoppia a ridere, "come hai detto, scusa?"

Lauro si alza a sedere, guardandolo storto, "Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così."

"Ah, sì?" Be’, se sei tanto convinto di aver detto questo…"

Lauro afferra un cuscino e per un momento sembra intenzionato a lanciarlo addosso a Edo, ma poi lo poggia sul proprio viso, stringendolo con le braccia.

"Ehi, che c'è?"

"Mmh," Lauro sembra rifletterci un attimo e arrendersi subito, sposta il cuscino dalla faccia, "mal di testa. Non ridere. Ti odio." aggiunge davanti al sorrisetto di Edo.

"Scusa," si affretta, poggiando le mani sulle tempie di Lauro in quello che spera sia un massaggio rilassante, "va meglio così?"

"Potrebbe annà meglio," Lauro spinge i fianchi fino a toccare la coscia di Edoardo, "così per esempio. O così…" lo bacia con gentilezza, aspettando che Edoardo approfondisca il bacio, e nel frattempo porta una mano dietro di sé, cercando la cerniera dei jeans di Edo.

Edoardo interrompe il bacio solo per togliersi velocemente il giubbotto che gli era rimasto addosso, ma non appena prova a riavvicinarsi è Lauro a spingerlo via, alzandosi di scatto in preda a un attacco di tosse.

"Vie’ qua," gli dice Edoardo, un bicchiere d’acqua in mano, una volta che Lauro sembra essersi ripreso, e Lauro non se lo fa ripetere due volte, accetta il bicchiere che Edo gli sta porgendo e poggia la testa sul suo petto, "te faccio anche sceglie il film, vedi che fidanzato perfetto sono?"

Qualche ora dopo si ritrovano in silenzio, quasi al buio. Avevano guardato un paio di film su disastri apocalittici (in realtà avevano solo finto di guardarli, con Edoardo che continuava a giocare con il telefono e Lauro ad addormentarsi sulla sua spalla, o da sveglio criticava il toast che Edo si era preparato) ("come cazzo fai a mangiare ‘sto schifo, che c'hai lo stomaco de ferro?" "non è che siamo tutti raffinati come te, principessina", a cui Lauro aveva risposto con un morso sul collo di Edoardo). A un certo punto avevano tolto l’audio, ed Edo si era divertito a inventare dialoghi ancora più inverosimili di quelli del film, mentre Lauro rideva a crepapelle, o faceva la sua controparte (durante una scena di sesso avevano riso talmente tanto che Lauro era stato preso da un attacco di tosse e avevano dovuto interrompere il film). Avevano spento la tv e si erano sdraiati sul divano, Lauro stretto tra Edoardo e lo schienale. Aveva finalmente deciso di mettersi una felpa, dicendo di averlo fatto per far star zitto Edoardo, che si era ben guardato dal fargli presente che stava letteralmente tremando dal freddo, il cretino.

Il sole è tramontato da un pezzo, l’unica illuminazione nella stanza viene da un lampione per strada, ma nessuno dei due ha la minima intenzione di alzarsi per accendere la luce, troppo comodi e rilassati, Edoardo ha gli occhi chiusi e Lauro è appoggiato con il mento al suo petto, mentre con le dita gli traccia i bordi del viso e del collo, "Edoa'," lo chiama piano, "Mh? Cosa?" "Cosa pensi che faremmo se succedesse davvero una cosa come quella del film? Gli alieni, i dinosauri, che ne so…" "Te pare, queste cose succedono solo in America, e noi non ci possiamo andare, tu non sai l’inglese." Lauro gli dà un pizzicotto sul mento, ed Edoardo ride mentre gli morde il dito, poi gli prende la mano e se la porta alla bocca, gli bacia il palmo. "In ogni caso saremmo al sicuro, con te e le tue mosse da zingaro circense." Ridono di nuovo entrambi, ed è incredibile come quella sera sia così silenziosa, come le loro risate risuonino nella stanza. La loro vita non è mai così silenziosa.

Lauro sospira prima di continuare, "Devi andare a casa dopo?"

Edoardo gli accarezza la testa, "posso stare qui, stanotte, se vuoi. Domani vado a casa a cambiarmi."

"E poi?"

"E poi… torno qui? Se vuoi?" Lauro annuisce, poi si ricorda che Edoardo ha gli occhi chiusi, alza un po’ la testa per guardarlo meglio, "E poi?" insiste.

"E poi questo fino a quando non dovremo tornare a lavorare" Edoardo gli mette le mani dietro la testa per avvicinarlo a sé e lo bacia, Lauro mugugna un flebile "guarda che t’attacco la febbre, scemo", ma non oppone troppa resistenza.

"Non vado da nessuna parte," riprende Edoardo, come la conversazione non si fosse mai interrotta, "non vado da nessuna parte finché non stai meglio, anzi, no, non vado da nessuna parte finché non te stanchi de me e me butti fuori a calci." Guarda Lauro fisso negli occhi, studia il suo viso mentre Lauro continua a fissarlo. Lauro annuisce, e si distende di nuovo, usando Edoardo come cuscino.

"E se non non te volessi mai caccià via?"

"Dove cazzo vuoi che vada, Laure’", e sembra tanto una promessa. Lauro gli gratta lievemente la gola in risposta, ed Edoardo chiude di nuovo gli occhi. Potrebbe giurare di non essersi mai trovato così a suo agio nel silenzio come in quel momento.


End file.
